MissingTrainer
by Claire's Demons
Summary: The depths of Glitch City should never be explored. Those souls brave or unlucky enough to do so usually regret their mistake soon after. (Creepypasta, T to be safe)


**MissingTrainer**

**Creepypasta: a horror story passed around the Internet via copy & paste. Hence the name.**

**This is my first attempt at writing a 'true' horror story, so feel free to nitpick. This goes out especially to you, Doc.**

** wishonstars, lookie, it's actually a horror story this time. Any more, ah, _comments?_**

**Disclaimer: I am not a Pokemon veteran, having only played three games so far. Therefore, I apologise in advance for any canon errors present in this fic.**

* * *

I was fooling around in Glitch City the other day, having heard much about it from other players, and I was feeling bored after my previous Gym.

It was utterly silent as I wandered around the ghostly city, and I wondered what secrets this place could hold.

As if in answer to my mental query, I stumbled upon a Gym. It was the most interesting place in the area so I went in, my competitive nature compelling me to gravitate towards this potential battle with a Gym Leader.

The Gym was utterly empty, its walls and floors plain white, and there were no geographical features at all. No labyrinth for me to traverse, no bunch of trainers waiting to challenge me before I reached their leader. It was completely colorless, just white tiles. I supposed the odd occurrence was due to the many glitches of the city.

Disappointed, I turned my player around to exit through the entrance, but I found that the door had vanished, leaving me with no way out. At first, I panicked slightly, wondering how I was to escape the city and continue my game, when I remembered that I had a save file from right before I entered Glitch City. Therefore, I decided to fool around in that strange place even more before loading the save file.

I walked around, hoping to find some other features or escape routes, and as I approached the end of the room, the game's screen started shaking violently as if I were falling through a hole. A gray pedestal appeared right in front of the player, and I moved forward to read the plaque on it.

It read, 'STAY WITH US FOREVER.'

Creepy, huh? Just wait, it only gets better.

I climbed onto the pedestal, and instantly, the screen started shaking again, this time prolonged. A battle started; my strong Typhlosion against a Level 1 Pokemon called MISSINGNO.

I had heard of this strange 'Glitch Pokemon', and felt confident I could take it down due to the sheer difference in level. Inferno went first and used Flame Wheel.

Expecting the HP bar of the enemy to plummet sharply, my jaw dropped when it didn't move at all. My attack had no effect. Shaking my head in confusion, I figured that it must've been another glitch. But no matter, because the enemy probably couldn't do much damage anyway.

It used a move called 'Mind-Bleed'. I'd never heard of it, but the name was sinister enough to give me the creeps, much less the thought of what it might do to my poor starter.

The attack was carried out, and I braced myself, knowing already that this was no weak Level 1. I expected Inferno's health to drop, but the Typhlosion sprite suddenly started trembling violently and a high-pitched screech emitted from the GameBoy. It was so loud and piercing that I covered my ears, trying to seek relief from the unearthly sound.

What looked like red drops of blood fell from the sprite as it continued quivering, that deafening scream refusing to stop. It appeared to be writhing in agony too, and I looked away, the sight too gruesome for me. Since when did SS introduce a move this ghastly? I mashed various buttons, hoping to end the battle, but the torture persisted until my Inferno's health dropped to nothing.

'USE NEXT POKEMON?'

At the screen in which I had to choose my next Pokemon, I thought that Inferno's status ailment would be 'FNT', but I was shocked by what I saw: more of the pixelated blood gushed from its eyes and various wounds all over its digital body, and the status update below its name read 'DED'. It didn't take a genius to figure out what it said.

I chose Espeon, hoping to confuse the MISSINGNO, but when I fought it again, the same thing happened. My Pokemon's mind was bled out and it 'died', unable to be used again.

So on and on, each of my powerful Pokemon fell to the invincible opponent I was up against, until finally my whole team had died. I, who had never known defeat before, had a bitter taste in my mouth, not to mention the fear steadily building in my heart. The thought of my save file did little to reassure me.

The MISSINGNO said, 'YOU HAVE LOST.'

I didn't know much about Pokemon, but I was pretty sure that wasn't the typical defeat text that would display for a loss.

'AS PUNISHMENT, YOU WILL STAY WITH US FOR ALL ETERNITY, AND YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE.'

The battle scene reverted to the normal environment, and then I fell through a hole in the ground that had not been there before. I landed in a dark cave, which was littered with what looked like skeletons, blood, and various body parts that a typical teenager should never have to see.

The player followed a horse of MISSINGNO sprites to a large pile of bones, and showed me to a particular one. Upon closer inspection, it was shown to be that of a Typhlosion…

Then a Pidgeotto, and an Umbreon, a Furret… My whole team had been laid to rest in this horrifying place.

The MISSINGNOs dragged me to the top of the pile, and told me, 'YOU ARE ONE OF US NOW. YOU WILL FOLLOW US, AND HUNT FOR US, FOREVER.'

A line of text rolled across the screen that made me go cold: 'THE PLAYER IS BEING TURNED INTO A MISSINGNO.'

Fully terrified now, I reloaded my last save file, heaving a sigh of relief when I found myself back in Dragon's Den, my team alive and well.

_Thank goodness, I thought I'd have to endure all of that. I am _never _going back to that place again. So glad I made it out-_

The whole device vibrated fiercely, and I swore I could hear its internal workings rattling. I could do nothing but stare at it as the screen switched to the bloody basement of Glitch City's Gym, where the MISSINGNOs greeted me cordially:

'WELCOME BACK, WE HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY YOUR STAY. IT'S PERMANENT.'

* * *

**Con crit will be rewarded with chocolate (Bribery FTW!)**


End file.
